Gibson Enters The Dragon's Castle
Gibson was on his way to the fair, but three hours later, Gibson and the unicorn (who was named Alexandrina, Alex for short) were lost in a dark forest at night. "Hmm. We should be there by now." Gibson said as he looked at a map while Alex looked nervously around as a raven squawked, "I suppose I should have paid a bit more attention to where I was going. Wait a minute." Gibson pulled on Alex's strap and Alex stopped so Gibson could look at a decrepit sign at the point of a fork in the road. "Well then, let us go this way." Gibson motioned Alex, who looked to his right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest. Alex then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. Alex then just shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Gibson stopped her. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, Alex. It is a shortcut." Gibson said and Alex hesitantly walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time. I assure you" And so, Alex continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a spotted hyena ran among the horde of trees. Alex stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the hyena's sadistic laughter. "Oh, this simply cannot be right!" Gibson said, looking at his map, "Honestly, Alex, where have you taken us? Maybe we should turn around." Alex obliged, but ended up accidentally backing the wagon up into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and Alex, now totally scared, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Gibson's invention was placed upon. Gibson wasn't too lucky, due to the fact that Alex got so scared that she accidentally knocked Gibson off. When Alex was out of sight, Gibson looked around nervously. "Alexandrina?" Gibson called, his voice trembling slightly. "She's gone". Then, he heard a low growling and he turned his head slowly and saw a pack of hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed with nine with them behind him, slowly approaching him. Then, Gibson screamed and began running for his life. The hyenas chased after him. Then, the next thing Gibson knew, he rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Gibson looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Then, Gibson looked behind him and saw that the hyenas were in hot pursuit. Gibson ran up to the gate and yelled, "Help! Is someone there? HELP!" Then, the gates flew open and Gibson fell in. Before the hyenas could get to Gibson, he slammed the gates shut, causing the hyenas to fall away. Gibson laughed hard at the hyenas' downfall, but then let out a sigh of relief and turned around and let out a gasp of amazement. What he saw before him across the bridge was a huge castle. Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Gibson growled, but wasted no time in getting on the porch and knocking on the front doors. The door creaked open and Gibson hesitated a bit. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase, and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Gibson walked cautiously around. "Hello?" He called, and his voice echoed. There was no response and he called again, "Hello?" "Poor monkey must have lost his way in the woods." A male voice said. "Be quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Another young male voice said. Gibson looked around nervously for the source of the voices and called, "Uh- is someone there?" "Not a word, Antoine. Not one word." The second young male voice said. "I- uh- I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my- uh- Unicorn and I need a place to stay for the night." Gibson called nervously. "Aw, come on, Knuckles. Have a heart." The first male voice said. "Shh!" The second voice said. The next thing Gibson heard was what sounded like a sword sound. "Ouch!" The second voice yelled. "Sure, sir! You're welcome here!" The first voice said. Gibson looked around again. "Who said that?" Gibson asked annoyed. "Uh- I'm right here." The first voice said. "Well, where?" Gibson asked. Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw a humanoid coyote behind him. The coyote wore a blue armory, blue shoes, and a red cape. The coyote also had a sword on his belt. The coyote's name was Antoine D'Collette. "Hello." Antoine said. Gibson got totally startled and jumped upward and landed on his own back. He stood up. "Well, now you've done it, AntoineMickey. Just peachy." The second voice said and a echndia, who had purple eyes, red fur and he wore a white gloves with spikes and red, yellow, and green shoes. He was Knuckles. "Oh, hello there. I- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Gibson said, but emitted a sneeze, causing Knuckles's face to be fogged up. Gibson got a handkerchief out of his own pocket of his jacket and wiped his own nose as Knuckles wiped his face. "Oohh, sir. You're soaked to the bone. Come on. You should warm up by the fire." Antoine said, directing Gibson to the parlor. "Thank you." Gibson said in a literally sick tone. As Gibson followed Antoine, Knuckles walked quickly after them, and a shadowed figure with pitch-red eyes watched them and rushed off. "Antoine, No, NO! You know what the master would do!" Knuckles said, but Antoine didn't listen. "I demand that you stop… Ow! …right… Ow! …there! Ow!" Knuckles demanded as he tumbled down the staircase three times on every 'Ow!' He then saw that Antoine had let Gibson sit in a red silk comfortable armchair that was a yard in front of the fireplace. "Oh, no! Not the master's chair!" Knuckles exclaimed worried, and at that moment, a brown bunny-like pokemon with cream-colored fur on his body, on top of his ears, and feet. She even wore a blue collor with dimond rushed past him. She was Buneary. "I am not seeing this!" Knuckles said, putting his hands over his eyes, "I am NOT seeing this!" "Well, hello there, little pokemon." Gibson said, patting Buneary on her head. Buneary then made a footstool by using her ears. Then, a humaniod dog who wore yellow vest, green sweater, yellow pants, a yellow hat with goggles, and brown shoes, came up and put a blanket around Gibson. "Here, you go, my good man" Goofy said. "Hm. What service." Gibson smiled. "All right, this is gone far enough. I'm in charge here and I…" Knuckles got run over by the teacart with a 13-year-old girl with short dark red hair in which she had in pigtails. She had very beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She wore a red maid's outfit, pink socks, and black shoes. Her name is Zoey Hanson, the Mew Mew Girl, but she can't turn into a Mew Mew because of the spell. With her are two kids, one is a girl with blonde short shair pulled with a black headband, black eyes, and she wore a black shawl with skeleton brooch, a black body suit with red leggings, a black ballet ties, and black shoes. the second is a skeleton boy with brown hair and wears a black hoodie, black pants, and black shoes. Their Mini Mandy and Grim Jr. "How would you two like a nice spot of tea? It'll warm you up in no time," Zoey poured tea and gave it to Mini Mandy and Grim Junior. "No, no tea." Knuckles said with his face in the ground, and he stood up, exclaiming angrily, "NO tea!". Mini Mandy gave the tea to Grim Junior and then gave the tea to Gibson. "Thank you, kids," Gibson smiled, as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, making the fire go out. Zoey was shaking, while Mini Mandy and Grim Junior went behind her... "Uh-oh..." Mini Mandy and Grim Junior said nervously. Gibson shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a tall, darker red dragon with pitch-red eyes, and who was about eight feet tall. The dragon had yellow under-stomache, blue claws, curved ears, and a turf of black hair with green strikes. He had big, black eyes (that were glowing red at the moment) and huge razor pointy sharp teeth. He had large wings and tail. The dragon seemed to be wearing a black shorts, along with a long red cape that had a skull brooch on it. Plus, the a dragon. As the monster came furiously into the room while growling, Gibson continued to shake nervously. "There is a stranger here." The dragon growled in a tough, gruff, and teenage mean-like voice. "Uh- Master. Let me explain." Antoine explained nervously, "you see, the guy was lost in the woods, he was cold and-" He was cut off when the dragon roared so loud; his voice was like a wind. Antoine shook nervously now. Knuckles got out of hiding from under the carpet and walked over next to Antoine and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start! It was all HIS entire fault!" He pointed accusingly at Antoine, "I tried to stop them, but nooooooooo! They would not listen to me and-" The dragon roared loudly again and Knuckles yelled out like a little girl and hid behind Antoine and Goofy. Gibson looked to his right, and then when he looked to his right, he found himself face-to-face with an dragon, who sneered at him. Gibson then screamed and backed away. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The dragon growled viciously, as his eyes went from red to black. "Well, you see, I was lost in the woods and I-" Gibson said, but got cut off by the dragon. "You are not welcome here!" The dragon yelled. "I- I am very sorry." Gibson apologized nervously, his eyes focused only on the dragon, and the dragon noticed this. "What are you staring at?" The dragon snarled. "N- Nothing, I assure you!" Gibson lied. "So, you've come to stare at the DRAGON, have you?" The dragon accused as his eyes glowed red again. With that, Gibson ran for the door on 'DRAGON', but the monster blocked his way on 'Have you'. "Please! I meant no harm of any kind!" Gibson exclaimed in a scared tone, "I just wanted a place to stay!" "Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" The dragon growled, and grabbed Gibson by the arms with his claw. "No! Please! No! I didn't mean to- NOOOO!" Gibson shouted as the dragon dragged him away Gibson started to kick and scream before the dragon slammed the door shut. Category:Fan Fiction